Konoha FairyTale
by Cherry Lily Blossom
Summary: DIRECT ONLY


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : …**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance.**

**Summary : …**

**Chapter 1: FlashBack**

Konoha FairyTale adalah salah satu dari tempat dimana para peri-peri tinggal dan menetap di sana. Dahulu Konoha FairyTale dipimpin oleh enam Kerajaan besar, yaitu : Uchiha yang di pimpin oleh Madara Uchiha, Haruno yang dipimpin oleh Danzou Haruno, Namikaze yang dipimpin oleh Jiraya Namikaze, Hyuuga yang di pimpin oleh Max Hyuuga, Sabaku yang dipimpin oleh Sabaku no Chiyo, dan yang terakhir yaitu RedLeaf yang dipimpin oleh Hatomi RedLeaf. RedLeaf dan Haruno mempunyai hubungan persaudaraan yang erat, karena kedua Kerajaan ini bersaudara. Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama di karenakan kecemburuan Hatomi dengan Danzou, Hatomi iri karena ia selalu ketinggalan jauh dari Haruno. Itulah yang membuatnya ingin menyerang dan menyerbu Haruno.

Hatomi pun menyampaikan pesannya kepada istrinya yaitu Mega RedLeaf. Tetapi Mega menantang keras apa yang ingin di perbuat suaminya Hatomi, dikarenakan ia berasal dari kerajaan Haruno dan masih sangat mencintai kerajaan Haruno. Hatomi pun

membujuk Mega untuk mengikuti kemauannya, tetapi Mega selalu menolak keinginan suaminya tersebut. Setelah itu Hatomi menyusun rencana muntuk menjatuhkan Haruno dengan cara yang sangat sangat licik. Hatomi memanggil semua anaknya, yaitu Rex Redleaf dan Auna RedLeaf. Lalu Hatomi menyuruh anak keduanya yaitu Auna untuk membunuh ibunya diam-diam dengan jubah milik ibunya sewaktu ibunya masih berada di klan Haruno dahulu, tetapi ia menolak perintah ayahnya karena ia sangat mencintai ibunya dan sangat kagum dengan klan Haruno. Mendengar itu dalam hati Hatomi sangat marah, lalu ia memanggil anaknya yang pertama untuk ikut dengannya pergi ke ruangannya. Rex pun disuruh melakukan hal yang sama, ia pun menyanggupi perintah ayahnya dengan senang hati karena ia selalu merasa kalah dengan Beam Haruno yang selalu jauh berada diatasnya. Hatomi pun senang dengan anak pertamanya itu, tetapi beberapa hari kemudian ia meninggal karena selalu stress. Hatomi pun di waktu akhir hidupnya mengingatkan Rex untuk membunuh ibunya setelah ia mempunyai istri, dan juga Hatomi menyarankan agar Auna tidak menikah dan setelah Rex membunuh Ibunya, tangkap dan masukkan Auna ke penjara bawah tanah diam-diam. Dan tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain selain dia, anaknya dan istrinya.

Setelah upacara pemakaman berlangsung Uchiha, Haruno, Namikaze, Hyuuga dan Sabaku hadir dalam duka cita itu. Rex pun ingin cepat cepat menikah dan menjatuhkan Haruno dengan tangannya, beberapa hari kemudian Rex melihat Putri bangsawan Over sedang menyatakan cinta dengan Beam tetapi dengan halus Beam menolak permintaan Mey Over itu, setelah itu tumbuhlah benih benih benci yang amat sangat di hati Mey. Rex yang melihat kejadian tersebut menyeringgai licik dan mendekati Mey yang sedang menangis, ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan Mey, Mey yang mendengar itu menyeringgai dan berjabat tangan dengan Rex. Dua hari kemudian Rex melamar Mey dengan sebuah cincin RedLeaf yang sangat indah, dan Mey langsung menerima lamaran Rex dengan seringgai mengerikan. Dua minggu kemudian pernikahan Rex RedLeaf dengan Mey Over berlangsung dengan amat sangat meriah di aula kerajaan ReadLeaf. Beam yang bersama adik laki lakinya yaitu Stream Haruno menyalami Rex dan Mey, saat itu Rex dan Mey menyeringgai dan itu membuat Beam menjadi ketakutan. Sedangkan adiknya Stream telah bersama istrinya pulang duluan setelah mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya telah melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar.

Setelah Mey melahirkan anaknya yang ke dua, rencana di adakan Mey memakai jubah Haruno milik mertuanya dan memakai rambut palsu berwarna merah muda sepunggung. Rex pun menyeringgai kembali dan menutupi wajah istrinya dengan kerudungdari jubah itu. Tetapi mereka tidak melihat sebuah mata dari Pohon Emas di Konoha FairyTale tengah merekam kejadian itu dan menyimpannya ke memorinya, Pohon Emas itu lalu mengikuti kegiatan Rex selanjutnya. Mey lalu terbang menuju tempat mertuanya, mertuanya telah tidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan kesempatan emas yang di milikinya ia menghunuskan pedang milik suaminya yang panjang dan sangat tajam, tanpa memiliki rasa bersalah setelah suaminya membunyikan tanda keamanan ke kamar ibunya. Para pengawal dan Rex melihat kejadian itu dengan ketakutan, sedangkan Rex berpura pura ketakutan dan menyeringgai diam diam di tengah ketakutan pengawal dan adiknya. Setelah itu Mey pergi setelah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan jubahnya dan lari seperti orang ketakutan. Setelah kejadian tersebut Auna menangis dengan sedih lalu Auna menangkap Pohon Emas pusat Konoha FairyTale tengah menatap kejadian tersebut, dengan cepat Auna langsung pergi menuju pohon itu. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam pohon itu setelah menyelinap dan melewati para penjaga dengan hati-hati ia masuk ke pusat Pohon Emas dan melihat seorang peri muda yaitu Ax tengah melihat ke arah kerajaan Auna, Ax yang menyadari bahwa Aura memasuki ruangannya ia berkata:

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Auna_-san_?" Tanya Ax.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku adalah Auna?" Tanya Aura dengan penasaran, dan masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mata Pohon Emas ini telah menangkap kau terbang ke mari," jawab Ax.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau melihat semua kejadian itu kan?" Tanya Auna dengan tangisan.

"Hm, yang membunuh bukanlah _Haruno-sama_ tetapi kakakmu dan istrinya itu," jawab Ax._' Deg ',_ rupanya setelah ia menolak permintaan ayahnya kakaknya lah yang menggantikannya untuk membunuh ibunya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?," Tanya Ax.

"Ya, kakakku melakukan itu atas perintah ayahku. Pertama ayah ku menawari ku untuk membunuh ibu dengan jubah Haruno milik ibu, tetapi aku manolak dengan alasan aku sangat mencintai ibu dan sangat kagum dengan klan Haruno," Ungkap Aura, Aura menarik nafas sejenak dan melanjut kan cerita nya kembali.

"Setelah itu ayah memanggil kakak dan menyuruh kakak untuk menggantikanku, tapi aku tak mengira bahwa kakak menerima tawaran itu," ungkap Auna, diam diam Ax merekam pembicaraannya dengan Aura dan mengirimnya ke otak Pohon Emas untuk di simpan.

Setelah itu Ax menyuruh Aura pulang karena ia bisa di introgasi oleh penjaga, sampai di gerbang ia ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam sel penjara, ia disana rupanya dibawa oleh kakaknya. Ia dimasukkan kedalam penjara paling ujung, Aura pun menangis dengan derasnya ia ingin sekali melaporkan kejadian yang baru dia telah alami ke pusat, tetapi semua sia sia. Besoknya Haruno mengalami perang yang tak terduga karena rupanya semua pimpinan tiap tiap kerajaan menghilang kecuali Haruno, apalagi bukti yang mengatakan bahwa Harunolah yang membunuh Mega. Danzou pun membawa bayi Stream pergi yaitu si bungsu Haruno Sakura karena ia tidak sempat menyelamtkan ketiga bayi lain, dengan sisa kemampuannya ia sampai di sebuah hutan peri sihir. Danzou menemui Tsunade seorang penyihir yang awet, ia lalu menitipkan Sakura kecil ke Tsunade. Sebelum Tsunade sempat bertanya Danzou ambruk dan mati ditempat, Tsunade langsung menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Danzou ke pemakaman dan saat itu juga lah Danzou dimakamkan. Tsunade lalu menitikkan air matanya karena Danzou adalah salah satu gurunya yang dahulu sangat ia banggakan. Tsunade lalu membuka jubah Haruno yang di pakaikan Danzou kepada Sakura kecil, Tsunade tersentak saat melihat bayi Sakura. Kulit putih porselin, rambut pink yang lembut, mata Emerald, bibir tipis dan sebuah hidung mancung. Sangat sangat sempurna bagi seorang bayi.

Di tempat lain di kerajaan Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Saori Haruno dan Gaara Haruno di asuh di sebuah asrama terkenal di Konoha. Mereka di anggap orang asing, sedangkan Beam, Stream dan istri Stream yaitu Angel di masukkan ke sel yang berhadapan dengan sel Auna. Besoknya lah rencana para penguasa baru Kerajaan Uchiha, Hyuuga, Namikaze, Sabaku dan RedLeaf akan menggusur kerajaan Haruno dan meratakan tempat itu untuk dijadikan lapangan yang luas dan asri. Tetapi besoknya saat ingin di gusur kerajaan itu sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan taman luas yang sangat indah. Para kerajaan pun bersyukur untuk tidak mengeluarkan biaya untuk menggusur kerajaan itu tanpa menaruh curiga, padahal itu kerja Pohon Emas untuk mengubur kerajaan Haruno sampai saatnya tiba lalu di bangun kembali. Itulah sejarah Konoha FairyTale.

**Huaaaaa, saya kembali datang membawa fic GaJe lagi. Jika berkenan silahkan _review please!..._**


End file.
